yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel Chains
Description Axel is the drummer of Your Favorite Martian. He is said to be standing at "6' 2", making him the tallest member of the band. He has long, brown hair. His bangs are long in the front covering his eyes, and is also long in the back at a little over shoulder length. He dresses band-formally as he sports a gray short sleeve t-shirt with a gothic metal white skull on it. He wears black jeans, brown wristbands on both wrists and wears brown low-top boots. Also by some "Y.F.M.T.S." webisodes, he is shown to wear a plain white tank-top undershirt with his wristbands. Either under-shirt, or just what he wears with the rest of his casual outfit (shoes, wristbands, trousers) when he's not wearing his casual skin t-shirt. According to the webisode "QUARANTINE", Axel has the typical male-hairness and wears brief bottoms as underwear. He is also missing his right canine tooth. (Sometimes it is accidentally switched sides in webisodes, same as DeeJay's tracksuit stripes) According to "QUARANTINE", Axel seems to have the same stupidity as DeeJay and Benatar. As they all do not know that scratching only effects the pox and makes them infected, and causing permanent scars, as they still scratch anyway. Instruments Played #His Drumkit #Bongos #Electric Guitar (Owns the guitar Benatar generally plays in some of their cover songs, and in the Y.F.M.T.S. webisode "BAD SEED", but has never been seen playing himself) #Vocals (altogether in "Mr. DoucheBag", "Fight For Your Right", "Santa Hates Poor Kids", and "Puppet Break-Up". He has never had his own solo though) More information *According to an official shirt in Ray's website, he is 6'2, making him the tallest member of the band. *Axel is voiced by Steve Greene from SteveGreeneComedy. *He has herpes according to YFMTS episode 7, where he says he has it. *According to Ray William Johnson's Facebook, Axel is expected to be singing at some point (Zombie Love Song, Bottles of Beer, Club Villain, The Stereotype Song, Mr. Douchebag, White Boy Wasted, and Fight For Your Right). *Axel plays his Hi-Hat cymbal with his left hand almost always, (When playing the drums you play the Hi-Hat with your dominate hand), so Axel may be left-handed. *He appears to hate Benatar. *Axel has a pet hawk named Vincent. *Oddly enough, it shows Axel's right foot outside of his snare drum, however, when everywhere the bass drum hit animation is used he is seen hitting it with his right foot even though it's nowhere near the bass drum pedal. *He got a drum solo in "Alien". *In "Tig Ol' Bitties", PuffPuff, DeeJay, and Benatar can all be seen as teenagers, however Axel isn't in the video, this implies that they had met Axel later on after High School. *He has a basic five-piece drumkit (Made up of a Snare Drum, a High Tom, a Mid Tom, a Floor Tom, and a Bass Drum) with the basic three cymbals (Hi-Hat, Crash, and Ride). *Axel also owns a dark-black electric guitar, some kind of Gibson SG, which he seems to often let Benatar play. *The only band member he doesn't appear to hate is DeeJay, as he seems to hate Benatar and thinks Puff is a douche. *It implied that he is fan of the music genre metal, as he says stuff like "This cunt is so metal!" and when he was faking his death in Y.F.M.T.S. episode #7, he says "I see the metal god! He looks like Neil Young!" *Axel is the only member to not have his own solo song (Benatar: Jupiter, DeeJay: Transphobic Techno, and Puff having most of the older ones). *Axel is the only one to dress as a villain in Just a Friend: The Joker. *Axel can to be perverted. Proofs are to find in YFMTS episodes #3 ("You guys' balls don't look like that?"), #4 ("Note to self: get a Vesectomy" and "Hold on Mom, I'm almost done fuckin the dragon!"), #6 (Pickup-lining, claiming "I've got some wood already!" (boner), and acting pervy with the licking and saying perv-like things to the Gia box), #7 (Puff: "You're just lucky I didn't have to give you all herpes". His respond: "(Laughing). The joke's on you! We already got it! Right, DeeJay?", meaning just himself having 'herpes' and leaving a "socially awkward moment" between it, as he's confronted to DeeJay because DeeJay's the only one Axel doesn't hate) #9 ("I would have sex with my cousin. I don't believe in discermination"), #10 ("Cock worthy", saying DeeJay was going to say the same response, as they both share pervertedness and how Axel gets along with DeeJay more than Benatar or Puff), and #11 ('balls deep'). *Axel is seen playing bongos in Alien (Unplugged). *Axel says 'Man, you look stupid' in Fight for Your Right (dance cover of Beastie Boys) After PuffPuff sings 'Don't you leave this house if they're the clothes you're gonna wear!' *The animation shows him drumming almost completly incorrectly. *His hi-hat cymbal has no pedal. *He has a small, littler-bred-sized, light-blue-feathered hawk named Vincent. Although DeeJay called him a pigeon in "ZomBillies" on account of his small size, truthfully, he is a hawk instead, as he looks like one only smaller and makes sqwacking sounds like a hawk. A pigeon makes purry-like, chirpy "doo doo" sounds similar to an owl's "hoo's" or "hoot's". And pigeons are far different looking, while having a softer, cuter appearance. *In Mr. DoucheBag, Axel wears long sleeve-like, jet-black, fingerless gloves the same way Benatar wears shorter, jet-black fingerless gloves. These gloves seem to be replacing his brown bracelets (Or at least they're underneath). *Sometimes in the "Y.F.M.T.S" webisodes, he wears a tank top while still wearing his brown wristbands (And rest of his casual, 'Basic' outfit, such as cuffed-at-the-bottom, rolled-up, dark navy-blue jeans and his brown low-tops. *He had a change of showing 'voice of reasoning' in "ISO Tank". *His pervertedness is the #7th episode is also shown in saying "Elephant-tightus", of wanting his dick to enlargen. *In the 6th episode, his pervertedness is also shown by making the comment 'Balls yeah!'. *Axel can honestly tend to be 'immature' or 'childish', judged by in "Quarantine" where he said "Hold me DeeJay! I'm scared!" and "I want my Mom!" Also he commented his mother in his 'dreams' in 'BAD SEED', for his tall age and tall height. Though he can seem to be like this because he resembles a teenager; and because he is an adult (I mean it, he is a REAL adult, not 20, not 18 or younger!), he would (or should) not be acting/behaving that way. Especially due to the fact that he is the oldest member of the band 81.91% because he has the longest hair; tallest height; most muscular figure; longest face; smallest eyes. *He seems to have a habit of using the word 'has' wrong occassionally in the series. For exmple, in "Bus Arrest" he says, "How can has playing a free concert be 'disturbing the peace'?" *There has sort of been some scrotum exposure in Axel's brain. It isn't really believed, though. *Axel weighs 179 pounds *Axel is probably a little taller than his mom, who must be 6'1. Category:Band